What happened next?
by fangirl19981
Summary: Molly Hooper had just helped someone die. So as you would be, she was a little surprised to see this person sat on her couch stroking her cat.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper had just helped someone die. So as you would be, she was a little surprised to see this person sat on her couch stroking her cat.

"Er, what are you doing here Sherlock?"

"Shh, Molly, thinking"

She was too surprised to speak. She hadn't expected him to stick around after the confrontation on the roof. That was when she noticed the suitcase by the door, it looked like he was going to be sticking around for a while.

"Staying then?" Molly asked tentatively

"Obviously" he replied.

It took all her will power not to give in to her anger and punch him around the face, instead she decided to start cleaning and make some tea.

"I'll have a coffee.." he began only to be interrupted by Molly's shout of I know.

He frowned, this was not going to be a pleasant experience judging by the fluffy pillows and romantic DVDs stacked by the side of the television.


	2. Chapter 2

How he had ended up watching pride and prejudice he would never know.

He had been living with Molly Hooper for three months now and god life was boring.

But he was still the great Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. This is why he was a little confused when he woke up on Molly's couch with the pathologists head resting on his chest, the DVD's title screen showing on the TV. Actually this isn't all that bad he thought with a smirk on his face and snuggled down next to her and fell back into a deep sleep.

He awoke again at around 6pm alone. Where had that woman gone? That was when he heard the door open and saw her, ah she'd been shopping with her Mother, it was obvious. She her cheeks flooded crimson when she saw him and he resisted the urge to laugh, he should have known that waking up next to him would have been too much for her.

She muttered a good evening and scurried up the stairs into her room.

"Where is Howard?" Sherlock inquired

"His name is Toby" Came the reply

Sherlock sighed and seated himself across from the bookshelf reading all the titles of the books.

"Molly, what on earth is Alice in wonderland?"

"Sherlock, it is 3am and I am trying to sleep and I'm sorry but did you say you didn't know what Alice I wonderland was?"

"Yes, I believe I did say that, is something wrong?"

"Sun and the Earth all over again, just go to sleep Sherlock."

Sherlock walked away more confused than before.

The next morning by the time Molly appeared in the kitchen it was almost dinner time and Sherlock was sat in the kitchen reading a book. Alice in wonderland.

"You just cannot stand not knowing can you?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sat there reading Alice in wonderland because I wouldn't tell you what it was"

"It makes no sense anyway," Sherlock muttered "falling down a rabbit hole"

But he didn't stop reading.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know why he'd read it.

He convinced himself it was because he was bored, not because Molly was interested in it and judging by how old and well thumbed the copy was, it was her favourite book.

As he sat in the cream chair by the window, plucking violin strings he contemplated his actions, why was it that whenever he saw Molly Hooper his stomach did little flips?

What did he know about his feelings for her, he decided to make a mental list:-

-He had trusted her enough to help him die

-He felt comfortable around her

-She wasn't nearly as annoying as he had at first expected

- He cared-

He frowned, what was he thinking? He had been informed more than once that he didn't have a heart and in all honesty he had believed it.

He heard the door open and Molly entered the flat placing her keys on the coffee table by the door and hanging her coat up on the hat stand.

Sherlock Grinned. Why had he done that?

"Erm, Sherlock are you okay?" Molly said looking worried, obviously not used to him smiling at her.

"I think I may be, Molly, I really do"

Molly raised her eyebrows and walked off into the kitchen to make tea.

What was all that about?

Sherlock had thought about this a lot.

It just wasn't possible. Sherlock Holmes did not have – Feelings. He grimaced at the word, such things were truly detestable.

Which was when he decided an experiment was needed.

Molly entered the room 15 minutes later after taking a shower and Sherlock stood up and began to walk over to her.

"Sherlock what are you-" She was cut off by his lips pressing against her as she slid her fingers into his hair.

He stopped kissing her.

Molly hooper stood there with her mouth hanging open like a goldfish.

"Hmm" Sherlock said and walked into his room.


End file.
